Forbidden Love: A Mermaid AU
by Daphne Powell
Summary: A mermaid gets a kwami on their sixteenth birthday, so it's no surprise when Marinette receives Tikki and goes to school on land. However, a mermaid is forbidden to fall in love with humans and Marinette finds herself doing just that. But is he really human? (Mermaid AU)
1. Forbidden: The World of Mermaids

**Hi guys! _You can skip this whole first chapter if you want, it's really just to give you an idea of the universe. I_ came up with this story one night and decided to wr** **ite it! Enjoy!**

 **The** **World of Mermaids**

 ** _Kwamis_**

On the sixteenth birthday of every mermaid, they recieve a kwami. It's a kwami's job to watch over their holder and to turn their holder's tails into legs. In turn, his\her holder will keep thier kwami safe.

The kwami is a magical animal or bug based creature ranging from pigs to monkeys to wolves. They can live up to 7,000 years old, having many different holders in a lifetime.

When a holder recieves a kwami, the two are bound for life. Mermaids, having a lifespan of only up to 200 years old, are usualy the first to die therefore breaking the bond. An unbound Kwami goes to a home for widowed Kwamis until his or hers next holder is chosen.

 ** _Mermaids_**

A mermaid's sixteenth birthday is a very special day. They recieve their kwami so as to go on land, as long as they aced thier 'How to become a human', 'How to act like a human', and ' The history of humans' classes. There are a few reasons mermaids need to go on land for.

The first one is to make sure humans don't find out about their kind. They'll try to stop rumors, delete footage of mermaid's, stuff like that. If humans found out about mermaids, the mermaids would become victoms to experimentation, along with the kwami's. And since the human's hunger for knowlage will never be satisfied, (no one will be able to completely understand the magic behind kwami's) It's just best they don't find out about magic. It could get dangerous in lab conditions, magic does whatever it wants.

The second reason is because human school is better than mermaid school. The last generation of mermaids wasn't educated well so they are sending all the future generations to go to school with humans. It's risky, but worth it.

Finally, it's just plain curiosity and jealousy. ever since the mermaid, Ariel traveled to land, others started to want to also. Ariel was before the time of kwami's and when the sea witch died, they had no other source of turning human, that is, until the kwami's arrived. Since then, mermaids have traveled to land to experiance being human.

 ** _History_**

A long time ago, the kwamiis all lost their homes to bigger and more vicious sea creatures. The kwami's were forced to search for a place of saftey to live and they happened to stumble upon the mermaids. The kwamii's realized the meremaids were nice and could be trusted so the kwami's said they'd help the mermaid's to transform into humans.

In return, the mermaid's offered homes, sanctuary, safty, and comfort. The two species have been friends since.

 ** _Rules_**

There are a few strict rules for a mermaid or merman. These are the major ones listed below, of course they have many more laws and such besides these.

1: Do not let a human see you with a tail

2: Do not fall in love with a human

3:Do not murder

4:Do not stray from the Pod

5: Do not go near hallows cove

 ** _Marinette_**

Marinette has a very rare type of tail: It changes with her emotions, silver for desire, yellow for happy, red for angery, ect. It only changes from it's normal pink when the emotion is super strong though. In human form, her eyes are usualy blue but inherits the color changing of the tail, again only triggered by strong emotions.

Marinette started designing cloths to cover up her exposed belly. She owns a small shop to sell cloths.

 ** _Adrien_**

Adrien, being royal, has an extra long tail. It is completly black besides his green layered fin at the bottom and the fin running down his back.

 **Yeah, that was short. It's really just to give you a basic idea of the world.**

Me: You need to update Project Adrien

Me to me: But I want to write this! It's calling to me!

lol, enjoy your day folks!


	2. Forbidden: Marinette's Birthday

Marinette was in her little underwater boutique sorting through skirts when her parents, Tom and Sabine, came barging in, startling a few customers. Marinette just gave a small giggle at their excited racket and turned away from her work to give her parents a greeting embrace.

"Happy birthday Marinette!" Her father said.

"Sorry we couldn't come earlier. You know how the bakery gets on Saterday mornings." Sabine apologized, being the first one to break from the hug.

"It's fine, I've been busy here anyway. I'll close up after these few costumers leave."

Ten minutes later and the mermaid trio were making their way downtown. Today was Marinette's sixteenth birthday, the day she'd bond to her very own kwami and be able to go on land! Her pink tail changed to bright orange from excitement as she thought about which kwami she might possibly bond too.

When they arrived at the magnificent building that served as the kwamis' home, Marinette's grin had still not faded and her tail remained orange. The building was tall and the architectual beauty was mindblowing.

When they entered the building, an acient merman named Fu greeted them. He was highly respected and the oldest of anyone in the pod, at age 264 and still healthy. Rumur has it, he was alive when the mermaids and kwamis first met.

"Hello Dupain-Chengs! Is Marinette really sixteen already?" He said, shaking their hands as his own kwami, Wayzz swam around his head.

Tom chuckled. "Afraid so, Master. They really do grow up fast don't they?" He pat Marinette on the back with one large hand, massive compared to her back.

"Yes, they do." Then he turned to the bluenette, "Are you ready Marinette?" She nodded her head, too excited to even talk and her tail wasn't just displaying the color orange, it was glowing orange.

Her parents stayed behind as Master Fu guided her through the impressive halls. When they reach a closed door on the right, he asked, "You know how this works correct?"

"Yes. I walk around making small talk with the kwami's until I feel a bond with one." She quickly said, slurring a bit in her exhilaration. Master Fu nodded his head in agreement.

"And how will you know if you are bonded?" He asked.

Knowing the answer before the question was fully out of his mouth, she confidently answered. "The kwami and a piece of jewlery that I'm wearing will both glow." Again Fu nodded and smiled before gesturing for her to go on in.

She eagerly pushed open the door and entered into a room that could fit ten of her boutiques into it. There were kwamis swimming around, talking, practicing magic, eating specific food, ect. But all suddenly grew eerily quite as Mari entered the room, their eyes on her every move.

Suddenly nervous under all the eyes, Marinette's tail dimmed away from the orange and into her normal pink. She gave a small, shy wave and started swimming farther into the room slowly. She greeted the kwamis, saying 'Good day' and 'How are you' with happy responses from all kinds of kwamis. She was suprised at how many there were; probably close to a hundred; and how different each was.

' _What if none of them become bonded to me_ ' She thought, getting worried. Her tail turned to a slight blueish purple at her nervousness.

"Thats quite an interesting tail you've got there." Mari heard a scratchy voice say coming from behind. She spun around to face him; a kwami representing a black cat with green eyes and he had a peice of cheese in his tiny paws. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Plagg; kwami of destruction." Plagg gave her a bow before gulping his cheese whole.

"I'm Marinette. Aren't you said to be the most powerful kwami!?" The girl marveled at the small kwami and her tail turned orange again. She'd heard stories of Plagg and another kwami named Tikki. They were said to be twice as strong as any another kwami out there. They were also the most wise, the oldest, and the rulers of the kwamis before their homes were destroyed and they were forced to move.

"That would be me. Though, don't forget Tikki. She is just as powerful." A red kwami that looked like a large ladybug swam beside Plagg as he said that.

"I'm Tikki, kwami of life. How do you do?" The little red kwami said sweetly. Marinette felt a shiver run down her spine and suddenly the black earings she'd been wearing glowed, and so did the kwami.

"I guess were bonded!" Mari exclaimed, completely overwhelmed with happiness and her tail glowing orange. She had a feeling her tail would be orange for a couple days. _'How did little old me bond with the most powerful kwami of all! Besides Plagg of course.'_ She thought.

Tikki gave her a smile that was sure to give cavities and then swam up and hugged her cheek. "We sure are! Thankfully; I've been stuck in here for fifty years." She seemed just as excited as the mermaid was.

"Oh I can top that; I've been in here for sixty-three years." Said Plagg, barging in on the coversation. It was obvious he was jealous of Tikki.

"Don't worry Plagg, I'm sure you'll get a new holder in no time." Tikki said, giving her companian a hug. Plagg just grumbled something incoherent and crossed his arms. Marinette was glad to have gotten a kwami that was so sweet and understanding; she didn't wan't to be stuck with a grumpy kwami for the rest of her life.

Just then, Master Fu came into the room behind Marinette and put a comforting hand on her back. He was smiling. "Wonderful, woderful. Let us introduce Tikki to your parents shall we?"

"Of course!" Marinette said. She and her kwami followed Fu back into the lobby where Tom and Sabine were conversing and waiting for their daughter. When they saw her, glowing orange tail and all, they grinned from ear to ear, eager to meet her new companion.

"Mama, Papa, meet Tikki! She is the ladybug kwami of life." When Tom and Sabine realized that this was _the_ Tikki, who they'd heard about in stories their grins just got larger.

"It is nice to meet you." Tikki said as she swam up to the couple and shook each of their pinkies.

"Nice to meet you too!" They both exclaimed at the same time. Marinette giggled and brought her parents into a group hug.

"Okay, ready to go? We have a suprise for you!" Tom said when they finished hugging.

Marinette gasped. "Really!?" Her tail glowed a little bit brighter as she wondered what her parents could possibly have planned. She'd already had a small party yesterday with cake, presents, and a few friends.

A little later, at their underwater apartment, Marinette sat on the couch with Tikki on her shoulder and her parents on chairs in front of her. "Well?" The young girl could hardly hold in her excitment.

Tom chuckled and answered, "Okay, do you remember when we said you wouldn't be able to go up to land for another eight months when the new school year starts?" The bluenette nodded her head in agreement. "Well, your mom and I were able to move a few things around and you will be able to start this Monday!"

"How did you do that! King Gabriel is quite strict on starting at the beginning of the school year to bring less attention to ourselves!" Not that she was complaining, the sooner the better! Ever since she'd learned about kwamis and humans when she was little, Marinette couldn't wait to walk on land.

"Oh, actualy, it was the prince we'd talked too. He's super handsome." Her mom said, winking at the last part which made Marinette blush.

"You _saw_ him! B-but The King has always had him so sheltered, hardly anyone's seen him!" She exclaimed.

"Well your mother can be quite persuasive." The large man laid a hand onto his petite wife. It was really almost humorous how different they were in size.

On Monday, Marinette woke up to see Tikki swimming around feverishly.

"What is the matter?" A groggy Marinette asked.

"Nothing, just, It's been quite a while since I've transformed a mermaid or been on land." She stopped to curl up in her bond's hands.

"You'll be fine Tikki! After all, you are; along with Plagg; the most powerful kwami!" She stroked the small creature with an index finger and felt Tikki relax under the touch.

"Thank you Marinette." She sqeaked. "We will have to go pretty soon if you want to make it on time."

"Right." She said as wave of emotions overwhelmed her. Nervousness, excitedness, anxiety, concern, happiness; they were dueling in her mind for dominence as her confuse mermaid tail turned black. It turned that color when she had a whole bunch of strong emotions at once.

She slipped on a shirt made out of a shiny material to cover her exposed belly, kissed her parents good bye, and headed for the surface.

 **Bit of a cliffhanger? Anyway THANK YOU so much for all the support. 7 favs and 14 favs for the last chapter that I wrote just to let you understand a bit about this world.**

 **Just FYI, I do take suggestions to mind. I may not actually use them but they may inspire me.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this first real chapter! Dont forget to review! I'll need your help with plotholes grammer and such plus it makes my day reading your guys' nice reviews** **. Se ya soon!**


	3. Forbidden: First Day of School

**Answer to Grapefruit101 question: Don't worry, I don't plan ln giving up on this story anytime soon. I'm sorry, but I do not have an updating schedule; I update randomly and in spurts. Example: I won't write for a month and suddenly I've published three new chapters on this story, two on another, and written six one-shots.** **Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

When Marinette reached the surface, she swam towards shore and dragged herself halfway onto a deserted beach.

"You know what to do right?" Tikki asked now flying in the air, her fins replaced by a tail and two feet. She looked just as adorable if not more.

"I say the phrase and then my earings hold the magic that creates my legs. I aced the tests you know, other wise I wouldn't have been able to get you." She was smiling and waggling a finger at her new kwami

"Yeah, yeah, I was just making sure. Anyway, the phrase is 'Spots On'."

"Spots On?" A pink light shone from her earings and Tikki, the same light engolfed her tail as well. They disappeared a second later along with her tail. In it's place were two legs.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed as she wiggled her toes. "This. Is. So. Cool!" she giggled in delight as she bent her knees and ran her hands up and down smooth tanned legs.

"Marinette, your eye's just turned yellow!" Tikki said slightly alarmed.

"Really? That is the color my tail turns when I'm happy. Do you think that now that my tail's gone my eyes change with my emotions instead?" Tikki nodded.

"Probably, hopefully people don't notice though. Human's eyes don't change color like that." Tikki knew that people _would_ notice though. She was worried by what might happen when people saw her eyes change but kept it to herself. Marinette was going through a lot of changes now as it is and was probably already a bit worried and overwhelmed as it was.

Marinette looked down at herself. "Don't humans have clothes too?" Even though no one was around, the shy girl tried to cover her naked body with her arms, suddenly self-consious

"Yeah, say the phrase again and I'll give you clothes using my magic." Mari said it and the same pink light engulfed her. When it died down, she found herself in pink jeggings, a white shirt with a flowary patern of pinks and greys, and a grey jacket complete with a matching purse and matching shoes. Her hair was also now in pig-tails.

"Cute! These are amazing, thanks." She said, examining details.

"You're welcome, but Marinette, you'll be late for school. No more dilly-dallying."

"Right." Marinette said. The ravenette now attempted to stand. she planted both feet and hands firmly on the ground and pushed herself up. It took some work but finally she stood on her two feet, wobbling a bit but sturdy enough. "Look Tikki! I'm actually doing it"

Why am I so heavy?" She grunted as she took a step. Compared to her weight underwater, she now felt like she was made of heavy boulders.

"It's because there is no bouyancy like in the water. You'll get used to it. Come on before we're late!" Tikki said as she nervously zipped back and forth nervously.

"How do humans do it all the time?" Marinette said, grunting as she slowly walked around.

Tikki giggled, "Well, they probably wonder how mermaids swim around like you do all the time. Now come on the bell will ring soon!"

Ten minutes later, Marinette arrived at the highschool she'd be attending. By now she'd gotten mostly used to walking on land and barley wobbled anymore. "Here we are Marinette. Ready?" Said Tikki as Marinette sood at the top of the stairs in front of the closed wooden doors.

"I'm as read as I'll ever be." She replied, shrugging. The she pulled open the semi-heavy doors and walked in.

"Wow!" Marinette whispered to herself. Inside were so many humans all walking around with books in thier arms.

"Wait, Tikki, shouldn't I have books too?" Marinette asked, worry obviously laced into her usually chipper voice.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Head to an empty restroom really quick." Tikki whispered from inside her jacket, just loud enough for Marinette and _only_ Marinette to hear. Marinette complied.

Once inside, Tikki told her to say the phrase. "Tikki, spots on!" The girl yelled. The familiar light flooded her earings, Tikki, and a spot on the sink's counter. When the light went away, the light on the counter turned into a backpack.

"Nice!" Said Mari. Tikki simply shrugged. The ravenette looked inside the backpack to find a few heay books, a pencil case, a school tablet, a phone and...cookies?

"What's with the cookies?" Marinette looked questionatly at Tikki who shrugged again.

"They're practicaly all I eat." The ravenette made a face.

"But they're disgusting!" She exclaimed. Tikki giggled and Mari looked confused. "What, they are."

"Only the ones you make in the water are. Those are made of sardines and kelp. These are made of flour, sugar and such and taste more like the underwater scones that you make." Marinette raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"You can try one later and see for yourself, for now we need to find Mr. Damoclese's office." Tikki flew into Marinette's new backpack and Marinette clumsly and not with ease pulled the heavty bag onto her shoulders and, remembering the map of the school in her mind from her mer-classes, she headed to the principal's office.

"Oh hello Mari! We weren't expexting you so soon! Come and have supper with us, we are having shrimp and rice. How was your first day on land?" This is what Sabine told her daughter as soon as the girl swam into the family bakery right after transforming back into a mermaid when school finished.

"Hi Mama, I'll tell you all about it over supper, which sounds amazing by the way. So where's Papa?" Marinette said.

Tikki hovered over her holders shoulder, almost resting on it. She was satisfied with how their day had gone but was tired from all the work. She had to use her magic qite a few time today. Sometimes to cover the fact that Marinette's eyes changed and to give Marinette different things that she needed throughout the long and adventurous schoolday.

"Oh, he's upstairs cleaning himself up. You know how clumsy he can be sometimes." The mother answered.

Marinette giggled affectionatly with a small eyeroll. "What did he spill on himself this time?"

"Some maple syrup. You and he are just too alike, you know." Said Sabine, swimming towards the dining room table to set it with silverware. Marinette brought napkins and plates to help.

When the whole family was sitting at the table, including Tikki who was eating a scone, Marinette told about her whole day from beging to end.When the dinner had been eaten-and the dessert, and the story had finished, they all went to bed and that was the end of a mermaid's first day on land.

 **Okay I am so sorry that I have been unsctive for as long as I have. I don't even have a good excuse. I've had plenty of free time, my device hasn't broken, I haven't been grounded. Actually what inspired me to write again was the fact that i finally confessed to my friend how obsessed with Miraculous I am and showed her my fanfics and i realized i hadnt written since like january.** **About the story, next chapter will be Adrien. Plus i really didnt know how to go about how they live underwater so i kept it pretty close to how we live on land. in the future marinette and maybe herparents will live completly onland to help with that and some other complecations.** **see you soon!**


	4. Forbidden: Adrien's Beginning

Adrien felt happy as he swam out of the mermaid councel room. It was the first ever meeting where Adrien, and _only_ Adrien, got to decide the conclusion of a meeting; his father had been claiming that it was time Adrien had more responsibility. The prince had thought that the meeting would be boring and difficult, but it was actually quite pleasant.

The meeting had been with a couple name Tom and Sabine. They were superbly sweet and and nice to be around while still being professional. They had requested the meeting to ask if their daughter could go to school early. And Adrien had agreed that she could go in his place, even though he didn't even know her. He just hoped his father wouldn't be mad that he gave his own spot away to 'just a lowly baker's daughter' as he would put it.

Usually mermaids can only start on land during a new school year, since when you start in the middle of a school year, you are called out from the rest of the teens and you get more attention.But when you start on the new school year, you're just part of a crowd of other new students.

Adrien's father lets one special mermaid, always of rich or of royal family, to start going to school on the day of their birthday, whenever that may be. This year that place was reserved to Adrien, but he gave it away to the Marinette. Other wise he would have started just a week from now, but, he could wait. It was getting close to summer break, only two more months until school's out, and honestly he'd rather start during a new school year anyway. He was excited to go up and meet people for once, since his father keeps him locked up and homeschooled here, but he'd rather not be the odd one out. He thought it would be easier to make new friends if he started school when everyone else did. Besides, this Marinette he gave his spot to sounded nice and she probably deserved going early is she really is all that her parents say.

As Adrien swam down the hallway he passed his father's assistent's office. "How did your first meeting go, your majesty." The lady named Natalie asked from inside. He swam inside and looked at the woman behind her desk.

She was a very steamlined woman who whore a red turtle neck sweater under a suit jacket and glasses. She had a completly black tail with the exception of the one red stripe running vertically up and down the tail ending at the fin, matching the womans hair.

"It went well, and please call me Adrien instead of 'your majesty' or 'your highness' and all that stuff, It's too formal for me."

"Yes your maj- I mean Adrien," She just barely caught herself, which made Adrien disgusted. He wasn't disgusted at Natalie for not obeying his comand, he wasn't that type of person, but at his father who drills it into his 'servents', as he calls them, and all the other mermaids in their pod; that the royal family was so much higher than everyone else. It made Adrien's lip curl in when he just thought about it. When he is king he will not be like his father, harsh and selfish towards others; but humble and giving. Everything a king should be.

"It went quite well, but would you tell my father that a young lady named Marinette Dupain-Cheng will be going to school early in my place?" he asked as he fumbled with the ugly cape his father made him wear.

"Of course I will, but, Adrien? Your father is going to be upset with you; you know how he feels about giving commoner's privlages of royal or rich families." His lip curled again, and his eye twitched.

"And you know how **_I_** feel about "commoners". They are equals to us who are rich and royal, they have feelings and personalities just like we do! In fact, I'd bet that since they aren't rich or royal and they have to work harder rthan us, they have even _better_ personalties than the rich. They deserve respect." Adrien's voice kept getting louder and louder as he spoke, rage he'd bottled for over 15 years of his life now, starting to slip out. But when he saw Natalie's look of suprise and almost fear, Adrien realized he was pointing his anger at the wrong person. He should be targeting his father for this but the teen didn't have the courage to.

"Sorry Natalie I-I don't know what came over me." The prince apoligized sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the marble floor.

"I accept your apology," She said. Then she started whispering, "and I must say that I agree." You had to be careful about what you said, in fact Adrien might get in trouble, or at least a lecture from his father, if anyone else heard his little ouburst.

"Thank you, Natalie."

 **Yeah, sorry this was a shorter chapter. I had it all written out quite a while back, but, thinking I'd add more to this chapter, a left it and I'm just coming back today to edit it.**


	5. Forbidden: Royals Get Only the Best

It was five days after Adrien's meeting with the Dupain-Chengs, a Monday, and just two days before he would've started school. His father hadn't been as harsh with him as Adrien had expected, but he was grounded for two weeks, not that he cared at all, he was hardly ever allowed to venture outside of the mansion anyway. The thing that he _di_ _d_ care about though, was that he wasn't allowed to make any royal transactions or hold any meetings until after he started school on land. In the meantime, his father would be tutoring him on how to "correctly" rule. Translation: King Agreste would be drilling it into his son's head that the Royals were _so_ much better than everyone else.

Adrien grumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes at the thoughts clouding his mind as he swam. He was on his way to the building where the kwami's stayed when not bonded. It was the only time his father would allow him out during his punishment, and he knew he should enjoy the fresh seawater while he could, but he just wasn't able to.

They approached the magnificent building that was the kwami's nonpermanent home. It was so different from all the other buildings, seeming to almost shine. No matter how many times he saw it, Adrien never ceased to practically drool at the architectural beauty, and considering how many times he'd been to this building, it was that much more impressing.

The reason he'd been there so often was simply because of his father. King Gabriel had Adrien tutored by Master Fu because, "Only the best for the royal, and only the royal get the best."

"But why can't other people get the best too?" Adrien remembered a younger version of himself saying.

"Because they don't have enough money, or they weren't born into a royal family. It's just how the world works."

"You could change that though! You're the king, and my daddy, you can do anything! Can't you?" His father sighed; his kingly mermaid silhouette was backlit by a window in his office as he sat at his desk. Little Adrien hovered in the water right in front of that darned wooden desk.

"No son, I'm afraid I can't" His expression turned distant and he was hardly able to cover his cracking voice.

"But, I thought you were the strongest person on earth. I thought you were a superhero like in our games we'd play with mommy."

King Gabriel got up from his chair, slamming a fist hard on the desk, yelling, "Yeah, well your mom is gone, and I couldn't do anything about it. You are six years old now and need to start viewing reality! There are no superheroes and no helping this wretched kingdom! You think I can do everything? Well if I could, Your mom would be right here with us, but do you see her?" He calmly sat back down and smoothed out his cape, clearing his throaght before continuing in calmer voice. "Because I don't." He turned away from his son and his eyes clouded as his whole frame lost it's dignant shape. Instead, his shulders drooped and he layed his hand on his head, massaging it. "She's gone Adrien, I'm sorry."

Adrien's eyes welled with tears, in his memory, and in real life. He quickly wiped them before his bodyguard could see as they reached the door of the kwami's home. Fu was standing there, waiting. "Ah, my greatest student, Adrien has arrived. Happy sixteenth birthday, my boy." They gave each other an embrace. The bodyguard, gorilla as Adrien called him, stayed outside as student and teacher swam in.

"I'm your only student, Fu. And only because the King thinks I should have a higher education than everyone else." It might have been an abrupt conversation change, but Adrien didn't care. It had bee on his mind for the past few days and he needed someone to talk to about it.

"You are not grateful?" They turned into a long hallway and kept swimming.

"Well, I mean, I'm grateful to have you teaching me all about kwami's, and grateful to have you as a friend." Adrien paused and Fu looked at him expectantly but patiently waited for the boy to start back up again. "I just don't like how he treats people so differently now, ever since..." He trailed off.

"Well, that is a topic for another day, for now, it is time to meet your kwami." Master Fu said, obviously not letting the boy fall into despair right before a very important time. They approached a decorated door and both stopped in front of them. The boy hesitated again, but for a different reason now. He looked at Fu. "Well go on." The man said, and nodded his head towards the door.

Adrien took a deep breath and opened the heavy doors. Inside, He saw what was a big room filled with kwamis of all sorts. Adrien gulped and glanced at Fu again. Master Fu gave his student an encouraging smile that would work even for a soldier who's nerves were up before entering a horrible war where his side was loosing. Adrien inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, letting his shoulders slump and relax. (He'sd been taking yoga lessons) But as he swam through the doorway, worries came flooding into his brain about if he didn't make a bond or he got a spider kwami, which he'd be scared of the rest of his life because he _hated_ spiders but he pushed them back and swam forward, shoulders back. Just as his father had taught him to do, no matter his feelings inside.

He swam in a little was before, "Pollen here, at your service!"

"Woah!" Adrien exclaimed, as a yellow and black blur zoomed in front of his face. As it stopped and hovered in front of his face, he realized it was a bee kwami.

"Oh, hello Pollen." The kwami dipped it's head in a kind of bow and backed away, knowing they weren't to bond. Adrien gulped and presumed foward, scaning the room full of kwami's. Gosh, they were all staring at him like he was a rich man and they were all beggars, waiting to see which one he will pick to generously give money to. A few of them dipped their heads as Pollen did, a few others gave him an awkward wave, and still others came up to give him a short greeting.

One of the kwamis to come up to him was a black cat kwami, who lazily swam towards him. "Hey kid, I'm Plagg. Ya heard of me?" His little chin was tilted up.

"Uh, yeah of course! You, along with Tikki were once the leaders of every kwami here, and you are also the oldest kwami's, right?"

"Oh yes, and don't forget, we are also the wisest kwamis." Now his eyebrows rose along with his chin. Some of the other kwamis in the room snickered or frowned at their prideful companion. Adrien himself was hiding a grin, but he honestly liked the kwami. He was different than people Adrien hung out with, not that that included very many people. Plagg was actually probably the opposite of someone he wouild be allowed to hang out with, according to his father.

At that moment, a green light flooded a ring that he was wearing and the whole kwami himself. Adrien just grinned as Plagg said, "Finally! I'm getting outta here."

Adrien arrived in the lobby about twenty minutes later. He and his kwami were swing side by side in a comfortable silence as Fu swam a bit behind them.

Adrien gasped at what he saw waiting for him in the lobby, and felt a suprising warmness flood his body as his father hugged him. "Father. You came?"

"Of course I did. This is quite an extrordinary time in a mermaid's life, and I wanted to be here for it, and of course, meet your kwami." They broke away from each other.

Actual tears started welling in Adrien's eyes for the second time that day but he quickley blinked them back and proudly introduced Plagg to his father.

His father, though, didn't look as happy as Adrien had thought. "A black cat? Aren't they considered bad luck?"

"Only if you are superstitious." Adrien quickley defended.

"Hmm, and what did you say you were kwami of, Plagg?" Adrien worried his lip at his father's blank expression.

"Destruction, sir" Said the kwami's crackley voice. Gabriel gave a slight sneer.

"So tjhe prince of the second largest pod of mermaids gets a _black cat_ _kwami of destruction_ , unacceptable. Fu, let my boy back in and have him bond with another kwami please.

"I am sorry sir, but that simply isn't possible. a mermaid can only make one bond in a lifetime. But you should know that Plagg is perfectly well enough for your son. I know that you know his history."

"Yes, I do. I also know there is another like him. Tikki, kwami of luck. Where is she?"

"She is bonded, but you know even if she weren't, you couldn't just replace Plagg with her."

"But royals get only the best, and only royals get the best. There has to be something we can do." Adrien was so getting sick of hearing that.

"Plagg is the best for me, Father. Otherwise, we wouldn't have bonded." The boy stood tall in front of his father.

"Fine." Gabrierl knew he was defeated and took a short turn and swam outside to the car. Adrien followed after giving Fu a grin. They'd been talking about how to stand up in front of his father and they'd just done it. Fu gave Adrien a thumbs up before the blonfe swam after his father.

 **Sorry I haven't been posting, I'm hoping to get quite a bit of writing done this fasll break though so I should see you soon. Any suggestions or tips are encouraged. Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
